


Out of Con(text)

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Falling out of love was not something Seungkwan ever thought was going to happen. These were supposed to be happy endings!





	

‘ _I don’t love you anymore. I’m sorry Seungkwan, I love someone else.’_

 

Seungkwan gasped, tightening his grip on his phone. How could he? How could Hansol say this to him?! And over text too! Seungkwan put the phone down, trying not to out right yell in front of the members. Anger bubbled in his chest, and from there the anger turned into sadness as he continued to scroll down his phone. Seungkwan hadn’t noticed but there were tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over if he couldn’t contain himself.

 

_I love someone else_

 

_I’m sorry_

 

_I don’t love you_

 

Seungkwan locked his phone, holding it against his chest. Who could Hansol love if not him? They were boyfriends for Christ sake. Falling out of love was not something Seungkwan ever thought was going to happen in that. These were supposed to be happy endings!

 

Seungkwan rose abruptly from his seat, not caring whether he had attracted the attention of the other members. He made his way across the aisle, making way into the bathroom. He was fuming. The nerve Hansol had! The absolute freaking nerve he had to break up over text!

 

The plane shook, making Seungkwan wobble a bit as he successfully made it to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. They were due to arrive in Hong Kong a few hours from now and Seungkwan hopped it would be now because he wasn’t going to be leaving this bathroom anytime soon. Bless anyone who needed to use the bathroom because Seungkwan would not be opening it, no way, not in this state he wasn’t.

 

“Seungkwan?” a voice outside the door was heard. Seungkwan knew who the voice belonged too, it was the all too familiar voice of Hansol, that break-up-over-text-jerk Hansol!

 

“I’m busy,” Seungkwan voiced.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hansol asked, Seungkwan huffed. Hansol couldn’t he get a clue. He was emotionally unstable right now, he did not want to see the person who was causing his break down at the moment.

 

“Nothing is wrong!”

 

Seungkwan could hear a chuckle from the other side of the door. “If you rushing to the bathroom and stepping on my foot in the process is nothing, then I’d like to see when something really is the matter.”

 

There was no reply. Hansol sighed, taking a hold of the handle as he tried to pry it open.

 

“HEY!” Seungkwan shrieked.

 

“I could be using the bathroom here, don’t just go opening doors without permission!” Seungkwan glared at the door, hoping that his glare would make itself present through closed doors.

 

“So you’re not using it then,” Hansol replied. Seungkwan could sense that the taller male was smirking.

 

“Let me wallow in peace!”

 

Hansol looked to his side, the other members were all asleep, except for Seungcheol who raised an eyebrow in question, asking what the problem was, but Hansol sighed, assuring them that he would take care of the situation. If anyone knew how to calm Seungkwan down, it was Hansol.

 

“What’s the problem?” Hansol whispered, resting his head on the door. Hopefully Seungkwan would take his whispering as a clue to be more quite.

 

Seungkwan did not.

 

“YOU’RE THE PROBLEM,” Seungkwan shouted.

 

Hansol looked at the members, silently pleading for help. His eyes fell towards the sleeping figure of Jihoon. Jihoon shifted in his seat, the noise had brought him out of his sleep, whining about being woken up as Seungcheol guided Jihoon’s head to rest on his shoulder, willing the younger back to sleep as he curled up by Seungcheol’s side. Seungcheol glared at Hansol for waking up his precious Jihoon. Hansol mouth an apology, focusing back on the door in front of him.

 

“Seungkwan, could you be any louder?” he asked sarcastically. _Seungcheol is going to maim me if Jihoon wakes up again._

 

“Just tell me what the problem is and we’ll solve it.”

 

Again there was silence.

 

Hansol continued to press his forehead on the door. That was it. If Seungkwan didn’t open the door he was going to barge in an-

 

The door opened. “Woah, wai-” A pair of hands made their way onto the collar of Hansol’s shirt, reeling him into the cubicle.

 

Hansol almost tripped on the toilet seat as the door was shut behind him. Well, at least he was inside now.

 

“Seungkwan, just what are you on about?” he questioned as he observed Seungkwan’s expression. Seungkwan had tears in his eyes, willing himself not to look at Hansol.

 

“Seungkwan? Come on, what is it?”

 

Seungkwan took the phone out of his hands, shoving the device towards Hansol’s chest.

 

“That!” Seungkwan replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

Confused, Hansol unlocked the phone, eyes scanning the screen. Oh, of course this was what that was about.

 

“Seungkwan, honestly!”

Seungkwan stayed silent, shuffling his feet as he looked to the floor.

 

“Fanfiction?! You’re mad over fanfiction?”

 

“I was broken up with over text, Hansol!” Seungkwan tried to defend. Hansol looked at the screen, skimming over the plot as he reached the ‘texts’ that were sent. Hansol shook his head, closing the tab and he put the phone in his back pocket.

 

“Seungkwan, I would never break up with you like that. I wouldn’t break up with you at all,” Hansol said reassuringly, placing his hands on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well that’s what you said in th-”

 

“-That’s not real.”

 

“Bu-” Hansol leaned in, kissing Seungkwan on the lips to shut him up. A few seconds later, he pulled away, resting his forehead on Seungkwan’s.

 

“Can you shut up for a second and let me talk?”

 

Seungkwan pouted, but nodded his head. Hansol sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s waist. “I told you many times before, those aren’t even real. Boo, I love you. I’m not going to break up with you over text! I don’t want to break up at all!”

 

“But they feel so real sometimes, you know? And some of them are sad! Like, what the hell? they’re supposed to have happy endings!”

 

Hansol laughed at Seungkwan’s complaints. He remembers the first time he had caught Seungkwan reading fan fiction. It had started with Seungkwan just surfing the web, looking for something to occupy his mind when he wasn’t busy. Of course, Seungkwan being the nosy buddy he really was had typed in ‘SEVENTEEN’ on Google, looking for anything new that was posted and there he had found it. Tumblr. First it started with posts about their singing and how handsome they all were, from there, Seungkwan looked through tags pertaining his name, then he had found tags that pertained to what the fans called ‘shipping’. Seungkwan had looked through various couple tags ranging from, jicheol, to meanie, to jihan, and yes, he had clicked on the links to read the recommended fanfictions.

 

Seungkwan frowned, watching Hansol laugh. “Don’t laugh! What’s going to happen to fanfic me in there, huh?! I’m going to be sad for the rest of my life cause you left me, OVER TEXT!”

 

Hansol jumped, he quickly covered Seungkwan’s mouth with his hands, not wanting to wake up Jihoon and face a seething Seungcheol. Hansol can’t tell you how many times this has happened before.

 

Many a times had Seungkwan burst into tears, stating how sad and angsty the jicheol tag was, or squealing in happiness at how cute the jihan tag was, or how fluffy the meanie stories were. It took all of Seungkwan’s will power not to search up tags with his name in it, he didn’t think he would be able to handle them but finally his eyes had found it. Seungkwan found the verkwan tag. And that is where it all started. That’s what brought them in this current situation, with Seungkwan reading an angst ridden plot and suffering the aftermath of what fans would call ‘the feels’.

 

“It doesn’t matter, boo. Look, once you finish the stories, that’s it, it stops. The lives of the characters in that story come to an end once the words come to a close.”

 

Seungkwan sighed, knowing that Hansol’s words rung true. But damn, the stores still did do a number on him. Hes was fragile, what could he say?

 

“I know, but I’m sensitive.”

 

Hansol smiled affectionately “Hi sensitive, I’m Hansol. Can we go sit down now?”

 

Seungkwan scoffed, “That was awful.”

 

“But you’re smiling, so that’s a win.”

 

Seungkwan supposes he’s right, Hansol wouldn’t do something as low as that. Hansol kissed Seungkwan’s cheek, taking a hold of the other’s hand as he unlocked the door and stepped outside to go back to their seats. Seungcheol had managed to fall asleep, arms securely wrapped around Jihoon’s waist as the two snuggled into eachother’s embrace.

 

“You know,” Seungkwan began.

 

“That reminds of this fanfiction I read where Seungcheol hyung and Ji-”

 

Hansol groaned. “I think that’s enough fiction talk for today.”

 

“Alright, alright. Can I have my phone back then?” Seungkwan whispered, but Hansol shook his head.

 

“So you can be mad at me for something fake Hansol did again? No, thank you,” Hansol responded. These fan fictions were going to be the death of him someday, but if he could reassure Seungkwan like he had done a few seconds ago, then he supposes it’s ok.  


End file.
